Kremlin Dusk
by Maqi
Summary: Aren't we all holding pieces of broken anger, I'm just trying to remember who I can call... Please read and review!
1. The Obsession

**Prologue **

_The Obsession_

They had not accepted each other at first sight.

He thought she was intimidating, and possibly stuck-up.

She thought of him as a jerk that couldn't care less for anyone of lower status.

But after a particular incident (one that included troll boogers and abandoned bathrooms ), – whether they wanted it or not – a friendship was permanently sealed.

He watched her often.

She always looked so lost in her own thoughts. Her solemn brown eyes were always glazed over the book that rested upon her hands. Always studying.

He could not understand her obsession. Studying was for the night before exams. She didn't have to constantly refresh her memory.

But that was what she did. Nothing he did or say could change her mind.

This obsession was what pulled them apart.

One day, she had come up to him and told him this: "I'm leaving in the next couple of days. My application has been accepted." The voice that told him this was shaking too obviously for him to not notice. If he had been brave enough to push her hair back, he knew he'd see tears.

She was leaving their school for another. This would have been fine if she had told him earlier. But it had been kept a secret and he was too angry to care.

After that, they had not spoken for a long time. It was a silence the continued until their last argument.

It was that argument that had cemented what he felt. He told her of all the confusion, and the anger that came with it.

But what shall happen to this torn friendship? Will both sides choose to respect the distance? Will they stay in silence, and at the same time let the bonds that held them for so long crumble into dust?

Only one person has the answer, and he shall try his best to tell the story.


	2. Chapter 1 Fading

**Chapter One**

_Fading_

The day started to fade into the night.

This I saw through the thin curtains the covered my window. It made me sigh deeply. It reminded me of the broken pieces that lay scattered before my eyes.

It has been long since we have spoken. So many days and night have gone by without a trace of understanding.

The last thing I had said to her was this: "If that is what you wish, such shall be granted. I shall not stand in your way."

Ever since those last words, we have both been silent. Neither one of us attempted to tie the bonds that had come undone. It was I who had been the cause for the distance.

"I am so sorry…" My voice seemed to fade into nothingness – into oblivion. I knew that the person I missed the most could never hear these words.

The quill I held in my hand had been given by this person.

_It was just an ordinary quill. It was the kind you could borrow from your professor when you forgot your own. She had given it to me after she learned that one particular professor threatened the loss of 50 precious points if there was another student who asked for a quill to borrow._

_I almost unwillingly accepted it, but with the threat in mind, I really couldn't – shouldn't – refuse._

I could feel a smile sneak past the frown that had been on my face for the past few days. There were more memories; every single one of them included her.

We had once been happy.

There were many nights when she would get scared and ask me to guard her as she slept. I thought it was adorable of her to admit that fear.

I too had my own series of nightmares, but I knew how to keep them inside. But she was weaker, much more vulnerable to the horrifying images that would not go away.

Every time she asked me, I would do as she requested. I'd stand guard to the evil spirits that tormented her closed eyes.

I made sure that her dreams would not cause her to awake when sleep was dearly needed.

_In the darkness, your smile hides_

_I try to find it deep inside_

_But somehow it cannot escape_

_Will I never see it upon your face?_

The letter I had been writing was finished. I tucked it into an envelope and set it beside an empty cage. Its occupant would not be expected until later that night.

The sun had set long ago. The only source of light in the room was a few candles and the light that the moon had given.

It was all very serene; quite the opposite compared to the emotions that battled inside of me.

I was going to send her a letter.

I made it sound as though I was unaffected by our last 'conversation'. I asked how she was at the Academy, mentioned some of the events she had missed, and wished her happiness; that was all that my letter contained, yet every stroke of the quill was a stab.

I felt like everything I put in that roll of parchment was a lie.

I was not telling her that she was the most important person in my life. All I was saying was 'Good luck on your new life', and that wasn't what I felt exactly.

I wanted something to happen; something tragic enough to make her realize that she shouldn't have left.


End file.
